Moments
(Moments taken from the original How to Rock wiki) 'Season 1 Moments' 'How to Rock Braces and Glasses' *Zander tries to convince Stevie to let Kacey join Gravity 5. *Zander and Stevie whisper to each other. *Zander touches Stevie's arm gently when he whispers something to her. *Zander is the one to tell Stevie about Kacey. *When they are all hugging at the end of the performance "Only You Can Be You", he turns first to Stevie smiling but frowns when he sees her hugging Nelson. 'How to Rock a Messy Bet' *Stevie explains to Zander that Kacey wasn't listening. *Stevie tries to stop Zander from eating the burrito. *Zander's and Stevie's hands were on top of each other when they made the bet. *Stevie put her hand on top of Zander's pretty quickly. *Stevie catches Zander trying to look at himself in the cymbal. *They are alone in the hangout room before Kacey comes in. *Stevie is watching Zander wipe his face. *Zander jumps toward Stevie when they hear the "cat". *Stevie grabs Zander and hugs him when they hear the "cat". *Stevie keeps her hand on Zander's shoulder while they're standing on the couch. *Stevie and Zander are standing very close to each other on the couch. *Zander tells Stevie to go and puts his hand on her back. *Stevie and Zander don't try to eliminate each other from the bet at all. 'How to Rock a Guest List' *Zander moves toward Stevie when Justin passes out invitations. *Zander moves to stand behind Stevie when Kacey is lecturing them. *Zander looks a bit sad when Stevie says she's not going to the party. *Stevie and Zander both leave the training for the party. *Zander looks and smiles at Stevie when they walk into the party. *Zander looks a bit jealous when he hears Stevie and Justin. *Zander is the first to leave after Stevie. *Stevie and Zander stand near each other when they defend Kacey. *Stevie and Zander hug each other directly when they group hug and Stevie put her head on his shoulder. *If you pay attention during the song, you'll see that Stevie and Zander are looking at each other in the background while Kacey is in front of them singing. 'How to Rock a Statue' *Zander is playing with Stevie's hamsters. *Stevie seems jealous when Kacey and Zander are planning. 'How to Rock a Music Video' *Stevie and Zander were dancing with each other while Kacey sings. *Also it seems Stevie and Zander are close to each other and Kevin is off to the side. *Stevie seems interested in how Zander intended to play his solo, she even questions it. *Zander and Stevie are standing close together in the gym. *Stevie helps Zander lift Kacey up and down. *When Zander says he doesn't remember a vote, Stevie taps his side. *They bring in the kiddie pool together. *They both doubt Kevin and Nelson's idea. *Stevie laughs when Zander makes fun of the idea. *Stevie pats Zander's arm when she asks him is he was recording. *They high five and then jump into the macaroni together. *They play in the macaroni together. *They fist bump over the views the video got. *They are again standing very close to each other during the last scenes. *When Zander said," I don't remember a vote" Stevie jabs him in the side 'How to Rock an Election' *Both are campaign managers. *Both are seen as sidekicks through the majority of the episode. *Stevie and Zander seemed to be competing as well as Kevin and Kacey. 'How to Rock a Newscast' *When Mr. March announces Stevie her job Zander leans over giving her a smile and she gives him one back. *Stevie assigns Zander to be an anchor (one of the most important jobs) on the school newscast. *It was mentioned that Stevie assigned jobs by personality and Zander got to be an anchor (a job for attractive people), hinting that she thinks he's attractive. *Zander tries to make a theme song for Stevie to use in the newscast. *Stevie asks who the girl Zander was with, possibly showing jealousy. *Zander was angry that Stevie didn't choose his song for the newscast. *Zander insisted that Kacey told Stevie the truth. 'How to Rock a Prank' *Stevie asked Zander if he had his banana and he replied "Yes". *She questions Zander’s question, and laughs when he asks if they can just ignore it. *Stevie pulls Zander behind her. *Stevie tries to help get Kacey and Zander apart, possibly because she didn't want Kacey and Zander together. *Stevie and Zander both argue at the party. *Zander and Stevie laugh with each other. *Stevie tries to get them the solvent ASAP, possibly showing that she cares for him (and Kacey). *They fight over the shotgun. *They laugh and high five each other at the prank Zander pulled. *Stevie has her arm on Zander’s shoulder in the last scene. 'How to Rock a Secret Agent' *The both don't "speak girl". *He helps nominate Stevie as the spy. *Zander was helping Stevie play her violin at lunch. *He says she looks amazing after she gets her makeover. *He didn't look shocked like kevin and Nelson when they see her. *She looked at Zander when Kacey asked what they thought. *He didn't like the idea of losing Stevie to the Perfs. 'How to Rock a Lunch Table' *They are sitting next to each other during lunch. *He says "down Stevie" with his hand on her shoulder when she stands up to threaten Molly. *While talking about seaweed, she tickles right under his chin. *They hold each others arms and look at each other lovingly. *Stevie laughs at Zander's outburst. *They step on the table at the same time. *They high five with both hands, inertwine fingers, then let go. *Stevie looks a bit jealous when Kacey grabs on to Zander. *When she looks at Zander during the song, she bites her lip nervously. 'How to Rock a Birthday Party' *They're sitting on the couch fairly close together. *They walk down from the stairs together. meaning that they were walking together before that. *Stevie puts her head on his shoulder and he puts his legs over hers after they bid on the book. *They do it again when they "act casual". *Again, while "acting casual", Stevie leans against him while holding his leg. *They were talking before rehearsal. *They stood next to each other smiling at a point in the song. *When Nelson is talking about the next level to Kacey you will see Zander having his arm around Stevie and Stevie leaning in to Zander. 'How to Rock a Part-Time Job' *Stevie sat in Zander's seat after he got up to sing. *She looked a bit jealous when he and Kacey were singing together. *She lets him hide behind the counter. *She asks if he wants a smoothie and he said she read his mind. *Stevie gives her smoothies to Zander all the time. *She walks him out when he gets a cramp. *Stevie gives him a sweet smile before she walks him out. *He knows she's still upset and sounds worried. 'How to Rock Halloween' *When he complains about being the thumb, she say's it's cool. *They become the "surfer fingers", which cheers him up about being the thumb. *When she howls, she leans into him a little. *When they were talking to Kacey about going "trick-or-meating", they stand very close to each other, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. *While talking to Kacey about "trick-or-meating", Zander had his arm around her. *Zander and Stevie are sitting next to each other with their instruments when Kacey comes in. *When the thunder crashes, she jumps into his arms and he catches her. *He keeps holding her for a bit and when he puts her down they keep their arms around each other. *When Zander says that there are hot chicks at the party, Stevie glares at him angrily. *Stevie pats him on the arm when he says that he'll find Kacey. *She scoffs and makes a face when Molly flirts with Zander. *Stevie seems upset and annoyed when Molly and Zander are flirting with each other. 'How to Rock a Basketball Team' *While rehearsing, Zander gave Stevie a funny look and she laughed. *They constantly look and smile at each other while preforming. *Zander shows concern when Stevie confronts Kacey. *Zander looked concerned for her after she told him that Kacey was drawing in the crowd. *Zander was annoyed with Kacey when she took over Stevies basketball team. *While performing they signal to each other before coming up from behind Kacey to do a move with her. 'How to Rock a Love Song' *At the beginning Stevie was sitting next to Zander on the couch and they were gazing at each other and talking. *They both agree that Nelson and Kevin's idea will go wrong. *They both get off the couch at the same time. *Stevie looks a little sad when she heard Zander was writind a love song probably because she didn't know who it was about at first. *Stevie was excited about seeing who the song was about by reading his song. *Zander wanted to do each favor for Stevie. *Stevie sat next to Zander at the table. *When she asked her first favor she leaned on him and he started smiling. *Zander was willing to do anything for Stevie even when he didn't know what it was about. *Zander started to stand up after Stevie got up. *Stevie looked really sad when she thought of why she couldn't date Zander. *When Zander left Kacey and Stevie he winked at both girls. *When Kacey was telling him that he couldn't date anyone in the band Stevie looked hesitant. *He was looking at Stevie when he said that he couldn't beleive they read his notebook as if he wouldn't be surprised if Kacey disrespected his privacy. *Zander laughed when Stevie chased Nelson and Kevin. *Stevie thinks that Zander likes her. *Stevie imagines that Zander likes Stevie and rides away with her on a motorcycle. *In the Zevie fantasy, it is less cheesy and bit more realistic versus Kacey's fantasy which consists of loving smiles and Zander showering Kacey with flowers and chocolates during a band rehearsal. *In Stevie's fantasy, Zander calls her Steviekins. *Also in the fantasy, Zander is being over-protective over her, showing that he deeply cares for her. *Stevie thought Zander's song was really sweet, until she thought it was about her. *When Kacey was about to read Zander's notebook, Stevie told her not to. Maybe because she respects Zander's privacy or she didn't want to find out who Zander's "lady" is. *Stevie kept poking Zander playfully when she was teasing about who he was writing about for his love song. *Zander sings to Stevie's side of the couch first before singing to Kacey when he reveals to the girls who his "Lady" is. *When he shushed Stevie and Kacey and said, "let my heart speak" he was staring right at Stevie. *Stevie smiled when Zander was on her side singing to her he smiled just a little bit more. *When Zander sang'' "we're unconditional"'' Stevie smiled and Kacey didn't. *Stevie was way more upset about the dog than Kacey was. *Zander went to Stevie's side of the couch before going to Kacey's side. *Kevin wanted the song to be about Stevie. How to Rock Cee Lo *When Stevie first enters the lunch area during Kevin and Nelson's 'handshake' she stands next to Zander. *After a while Stevie sits down next to Zander and they touch each other's hands in a spaz moment. *After Zander clapped for the perfs, Stevie looked at him with an annoyed expression. *They stood next to each other almost throughout the entire ''episode. *Stevie patted Zander's arm. *They both shared smiles. *While in the band room, Stevie's head was almost lying on top of Zander's lap. *When they are in Cee-Lo's dressing room and Stevie switches to the couch, she sort of 'trips' into Zander and looks are shared. *Durring most moments, Stevie and Zander are either squished next to each other, touching, or very''close to touching each other, at the sides. *Continously throughout performing, when Kacey steps to Nelson's side, Stevie walks over to Zander and plays with him- at one point they even both jump and stick their hands in the air in unison. *When the lunch lady is 'trying out', Stevie and Zander try to stop her together and only them. *In Cee-Lo's dressing room as Cee-Lo is starting to speak, sitting in his chair, Stevie grabs Zander's arm and he looks at her. A second later she grabs him again and they both smile before Zander bends next to Cee-Lo. *When Andy is trying out, Steive whips her hair at Zander, turning, and then mouths 'No' to Zander before smiling back at Andy. *At the very end when the credits were starting to go up, Stevie and Zander leave together eating Stevie's popcorn, leaving Kacey and the boys behind. *When Zander spoke the very first line right after Cee-Lo reveals he only wants Kacey, Stevie was the only one who agreed while Kevin and Nelson never showed acknowledgement.